clans_of_elgardt_larpfandomcom-20200215-history
The Shadow Falls
From “The Shadow Falls” - an old Bardic Tale, recorded by Master Poet: Lemour Castarl The Rise of the Shadow King Poisoning of a King “O' Listen weary trav'ler to, this tale that I tell, of the King of Shadows and, his blade once forged in Hell. Of Omegus rise and, the Dragons that did fall, of Magic's birth, a heroes worth, and Alphamus' last call.” “From dawn of Orc in darkness cloaked, in shadow and in death, Maelanon did stay where no, mortal has 'ere drawn breath. The Mother of the Gods who was, The Lady Born of Tears, The Queen of Shadow hatched her schemes, to feeds upon our fears.” “For Elswain's Heir, the line of Kings, the Shadow Queen did long, and all his days her harp she played, to drive him to her song. On the day of coronation from, the Shadows – all she saw, and into his mortal vessel her dark, power she did pour.” “Tolvek, son of Torrigan, the newly crowned King, the Shadows Avatar, pain and death his reign would bring. The days were full of sadness, crushed his people and sought war. He dallied with the Orcs and made the Song of Light out-law.” “The realm of Men did splinter - into equal parts divide, the faithful fled the cities, heading North and South to hide. This Shadow King for Maelanon, the race of Men declared, With Orc and Dwarf their army grew, and all the realm despaired.” “No brutish mass this army was, as ones that came before, with Dire Wolf and Shadow Beasts, they rallied by the score. Spiders, Drider, Ogre, Troll, and fearful Shadow Wight, whom none could touch, though death could find from form as dark as night.” Composer enters the Shadows “The Great Composer saw from Heaven, that the realm would fall, his wife he sought, he loved her still, through pain and death and all. The God of Gods to Shadow went, Maelanon to find, but passing into Darkness, power of Light he left behind. “If the light of Alphamus to Shadow he did take, the Dark would flee, the Plane would die, with chaos in its wake. And so the God of Light did place his power in a sword, and hid the Shard in Mortal Realm, until he is restored.” “Into the Realm of Shadow marched the Father God, our King, The Composers great Lament we hear, and so we all must sing For from that day the Father God is absent from our land, Bound in the Realm of Shadow by the Queen of Darkness' hand. Birth of Dragons and Magic “As Tolvek's power grew a deep, dark-ness filled the sky, no Sun could penetrate the black, and rivers soon ran dry. Asho-vil-lia, the Lady of the Sun did fear, and to her cries, her lover came, the Lunar God did hear.” “The Lonely Man, of the Moon, had loved the Sun so long, Mighty Dragons, his companions, he gave to right the wrong. The beating of their wings did cast an army to the ground, As from the sky descended, fear and panic did abound.” “Their might they added, to the strength, of armies for the light, and magic too, a power new, gave strength for Men to fight. The disciples of the Dragons learned, to wield the power Arcane, to summon frost and fire, this could be the Shadows bane.” “But Tolvek, King of Shadows, took the power for his own, and twisted it to give new life to perished flesh and bone. For every Man, Orc and Elf that fell upon the field, did rise again to fight for him, and they would never yield.” “The Dragons power was great indeed, and many men did fall, with Orc and Shadow creature, all who answered Tolvek's call. The Shadow King would not be slain, his pow'r would not be stilled, his Glaive of darkest night took up, and many dragons killed.” Birth of a God “The battle raged, through many days, and many heroes fell, when Lukas, thane of Elswain's clan did hear a tolling bell. Then spoke the Goddess Miloren of Alphamus' demise, and of a Shard of his great power, in a swords disguise.” “So Lukas took a group of men, into the darkest night, he led them on a journey long, to claim the power of light. Through forest, field, and fire and flood, they fought their way along, though many died, their struggles are, remembered in our song.” “Then Lukas plucked the sword from stone, and Light was his alone, with Alphamus' last shard of power, to break Shadow's throne. Once more unto the field of war, the power of Light in hand, The Scion of Omegus came, to free the peoples land.” “Through Shadow cut Omegus Sword, the Light of Alpha's song, the pow'r of darkness came undone, our Hero rights the wrong. A dozen days, and nights long fought, the battles end drew nigh, as Lukas and King, Tolvek fin-aly met eye to eye.” “Their battle joined like thunders clap, with blinding flash of light, all heads did turn and fighting cease, to see these titans fight. With mighty blows and battle lust, a wonder to behold, the Glaive of Darkest Night did meet the Sword with light of Gold.” “They fought through day, and into night, their contest it did rage, to those who saw the battle joined, it seemed to last an age. On mountain high, through valley low, across the sea and plains, the Song of Steel did sing that day, though joyless were it's strains. “When finally, the Sword of Light, did pierce the Shadows breast, and with a great, unholy scream – the King did take his rest. A beam of light from earth to sky, did blaze through all cloud, with vict'ry come at last the sons of Goodness did cry aloud.” “And shattered then the Sword of Light, a thousand fragments fled, to scattered 'cross the land and sea, but was our Hero dead? No sign of Lukas, sword nor King of Shadow did they find, when cleared the dust of battle, there was nothing left behind.” “They say the pow'r of Light and Life, has into Lukas passed, and now Omegus is his name, the God of First and Last. The forces of the Shadow King, were scattered far and wide, Asho-villia's rage they fear, and so they run and hide.” “They sit and brood in darkest holes, of Elgardt underground, Maelanon does hide her face, and keeps her lover bound. The God of Gods on Throne of Chains, which on a pillar sits, in centre of the Shadow Realm, within the deepest pits. “In Elgardt now, the lives of Men, shall never be the same, with Magic as their ally, ever since the Dragons came. With Dwarven axe, and Elven blade, a vigil now they stand, to see the King of Darkness ne'er again shall reach this land.” “As Dwarf to Mount, goes Elf to Wood, the land they shall divide, To build their homes, upon this realm, and in them to abide. And so the tale of Shadows King, has now come to an end, Harken to its lesson now, and learn it well my friend.” Category:History